


La Campeona.

by ThisIsTheWitchingHour



Category: WWE
Genre: Belt/Title, Champioship, Dark Theme, Demon Summoning, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Loss of Control, No Plot/Plotless, Possessive Behavior, Protectiveness, Wrestling
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 18:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16164416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsTheWitchingHour/pseuds/ThisIsTheWitchingHour
Summary: Finn observa emocionado la gran batalla efectuándose en el cuadrilátero, y toda onza de control del “niño bueno” desaparece cuando él y el demonio están de acuerdo en que; nadie toca a su chica.





	La Campeona.

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes en esta historia pertenecen a WWE.  
> Creación con el propósito de entretenimiento y fanatismo.  
> ¡Disfrútala!

* * *

 

**_Señoras y señores, por favor. ¿Traerían su atención hacia mí? Para una fiesta, para que tus ojos vean una explosión de catástrofe, como nada que hayas visto antes._ **

**_Mira atentamente mientras abro esta puerta. Tus mandíbulas estarán en el piso... Después de esto, estarás rogando más..._ **

Un momento había ganado su lucha, con sudor, lágrimas y sangre el título femenino estaba alrededor de su cintura luciendo osado. El árbitro rodeo su muñeca con su mano cuando las lágrimas llenas de mascara rodaban por sus mejillas.

**_Boom._ **

**_¿Lo quieres?_ **

**_Boom._ **

**_¿Lo necesitas?_ **

**_Boom._ **

**_Déjenme escucharlos._ **

El público enloqueció, y Lizzy gloriosamente se paseó entre los parámetros de las cuerdas con las manos alzadas a sus costados, sus encantadores labios formando una sonrisa.

**_Señoras y señores buenas noches. Has visto que es ver para creer. Tus oídos y tus ojos estarán sangrando…_ **

**_Por favor, revisa para ver si todavía sigues respirando._ **

\- Yo soy tú reina.- articuló los labios rojos hacía la cámara, señalándose.- ¡Soy la campeona!

Rebotó contra las cuerdas cuando una mano la agarro del cabello, tirando su cuerpo, los golpes llovían en su cabeza aunque intento cubrirse con sus brazos, hiriéndose los antebrazos, en un intento de adherirse a la lona, cómo si aquello disminuiría los ataques. Sintió las patadas y manazas pincharle la espalda, en su estomago y costillas hasta finalizar en sus piernas.

Todo pinchaba, ardía y dolía. Supuso que eran más de dos, más de tres... No sabía cuántas se habían volteado en su contra ahora que era la cara principal desde su muy, muy prematura victoria.

Su respiración estaba agitada y la adrenalina junto al temor la hundían. Sus propios quejidos y sollozos alcanzaron sus oídos cuando intento encogerse en su posición.

Y todo se volvió negro.

_¿Había cedido?_

¿La inconsciencia la había tomado de brazos abiertos?

**_Latido._ **

~~_Rojo, rojo, rojo en todas partes…_ ~~

**_Latido._ **

El público rompió en gritos una vez más…

**_Latido._ **

Los golpes cesaron...

**_Latido._ **

Las luces se encendieron.

Lizzy se arrastró hasta alcanzar la cuerda inferior con sus manos doloridas, cada miembro de su cuerpo temblando. Usó la fuerza para levantar su cuerpo y miró sobre su hombro. _¿Qué…?_

\- ¿F-Finn?

 _¿Eres el demonio, o el hombre?_ _¿Amigo o enemigo?_

Ella sabía que sucedía cuando el Rey Demonio sale a jugar, ¿pero esto? Esto fue mucho más allá.  Su mente comenzó a comparar todas las imágenes de aquel hombre, conocía muchos aspectos, expresiones y emociones en ese rostro, pero no pudo encontrar una sola instancia en la que sus ojos se hubieran visto como en ese momento.

La respiración errática, las manos en puño a los costados, las venas sobresalían en sus brazos, una en su cuello. Sus ojos, sus brillantes ojos, ya no eran los azules del mar, eran más profundos, intensos y oscuros, maliciosos, tormentosos. 

_Oh cariño. El demonio alimenta al hombre. El hombre se arranca la carne para mostrar su verdadera cara... El hombre creo al demonio... Dime entonces, **¿cuál de ellos es peor?** _

Su voz retumbó en su mente erizándole los vellos de la nuca. 

\- ¿Finn? - Murmuraron sus labios. No pudo oírse con el bullicio.- ¡Finn!

 _Solo di la palabra, y todo lo que quieras, es tuyo._ Le había prometido. _Conquistaré cualquier reino, mataré a cualquier persona... Quemaré todo este mundo, por ti._

Escuchó. Y aparto la mirada de _algo_ , sintió la mirada escudriñar sus piernas, abdomen y rostro. Tomándose su tiempo en cada área. Y tan sencillo, volvió la mirada en frente. Lizzy frunció el ceño, hipnotizada por la mera imagen de tal poder, se arrastró sobre sus manos y rodillas al otro lado del cuadrilátero, hasta alcanzar sus botas negras. Todo sin apartar la mirada, mirándolo desde abajo, con la tentadora visión de su abdomen, pelvis y piernas frente a su rostro. También estaba ese olor, era como ceniza y humo mezclado con azufre, irradiando en oleadas de Finn. No olía mal una vez que te acostumbrabas.

 _\- Ese no es mi nombre, mo shaol_. - dijo, aún sonaba como su otro él, aunque tal vez más bajo, un poco más áspero. Lo miró a los ojos, esos brillantes orbes de fuego.- _No en este momento._

 _Di mi nombre._ Él dijo en su mente. _¡Mírame!_ Gritó ella en la suya.

Entonces nuevamente mirando sobre su hombro contempló a la mitad de las divisiones aterrorizadas con sus miradas en el demonio. Se jalaban y empujaban entre las más despavoridas y las que estaban congeladas de miedo.  Escuchó a Fin... Bálor gruñir sobre ella, completamente decidido a destruir. La forma en que Finn se movía en el cuadrilátero era especial, pero ¿la forma en que se movía el Rey Demonio?

Se parecía a Finn, pero más intenso, más poderoso y enfocado.

_Y peligroso._

\- ¡Bálor! ¡Detente!

Velozmente se agazapo, sus movimientos parecidos a los de una pantera vigilando a su presa. Ella saltó en ese momento, sus manos sosteniéndole el torso y justo en los bíceps, todo su cuerpo estaba rígido. Un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo al sentir su piel contra la suya. Su piel pintada bajo sus dedos se sentía como el mármol. Era gracioso, él lucia como un Dios perfectamente esculpido… Pero no era ningún dios.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? - preguntó, aparentemente confundido en cuanto a lo que estaba haciendo.

\- No quiero que seas expulsado.- Ella susurró suavemente contra su rostro.- Bálor por favor, no vale la pena.- Él continúo, su labios inferior se levantó, gruñendo silenciosamente. Deslizándola fácilmente sobre sus zapatos.- Es mi lucha, no es el momento y menos el lugar.- Se apretó contra su cuerpo ejerciendo fuerza.- No sabes cuán agradecida estoy...- No era mentira. Acunó su mano mejilla, _él_ se erizó ante el toque, pero no intentó alejarse.- Lo detuviste, lo hiciste. Por favor déjalo, por mi.

Él enderezó su cuerpo y bajo la mirada A la Reina Demonio, como a sus hombres les gustaba llamarla. Podía escuchar su corazón latir  violentamente dentro de su pecho.

\- ¿Estás bien ahora? - Su voz apenas más que un susurro, pero ella podía sentirla reverberar por todo su cuerpo. Liz asintió, tenia los labios levemente abiertos y los ojos llenos de pánico. Él se relamió el labio inferior, enfocado en esa visión.- Bien. _Ellas_ o cualquiera vuelve a salir detrás de ti, y se las verán conmigo, _mo ghrá_. _Y no nos detendremos, la gente no debería joder con la Reina Demonio_.- dijo antes de girar sobre sus talones. Sus ojos estaban sobre él, y no los quería en nada, ni en nadie más, otra vez.

Las luces se apagaron.

Y luego quedo sola en medio del anillo.

Lizzy entró al camerino con sus ojos fijos en sus manos. El corazón luchaba con salirse del esternón y podía oírlo zumbar con fuerza en los oídos, por eso no escuchó al público o sus mismos fanáticos. La arena estaba dividida, grupos famélicos y otros confundidos.

En cambio no sabía que pensar, y claramente se notó en el cuadrilátero.

¿Estaba en problemas ahora?

Cuando arrastró sus pies dentro de los bastidores escuchó los cotilleos y cuchicheos de los luchadores que habían presenciado la escena. Todas las voces, en su mayoría de su división femenina, pero era incapaz de descifrarlos. No significaba que no deducía cada y uno de los sonidos distorsionados.

 _\- Es ella_.- murmuró una mujer.

\- La campeona.- dijo un hombre.

Ellos miraban lo mismo que ella.

\- Por todos los...- alguien más dijo.

Levantando la mirada miró su reflejo en el espejo. Su rostro estaba manchado con ojeras negras de máscara de pestaña debajo de sus ojos haciéndola parecer casi fantasmal. El labial rojo casi traslucido y chorreado por la esquina de su boca. Las manos y antebrazos tintados de rojo, blanco y negro. Ella cerró los ojos, dejando caer la cabeza suspiró profundamente, sacando la tensión de cada uno de sus músculos.

Estaba viva.

Un flash la cegó. Y los fotógrafos contratados para el evento la miraron casi con hipnotismo.

 _\- ¡Reina! –_ dijeron _,_ repitiéndose uno tras otro como loros.

\- Apártense. – Stephanie dio una orden en el fondo, junto a su magnífico esposo detrás de ella, la mujer se hizo espacio y se plantó- Hombres y mujeres. Dejen a esta chica sola esta noche, o se las verán con La Autoridad ¡Retrocedan ahora! – gritó, llevándose al rebaño lejos de su puerta antes de cerrarla fuertemente a sus espaldas.

Aparentemente… Desde su victoria, hasta la inesperada aparición mas tarde en el cuadrilátero, era bueno para los negocios.

Las luces comenzaron a titilar...

Lizzy cerró los ojos una vez más, con una sonrisa bailando en la comisura de los labios.

La neblina se deslizó por el suelo engulléndolo todo. Una cálida y fuerte mano se envolvió alrededor de su cuello, apretando ligeramente, y ella se dejo caer. Su espalda chocó contra un pecho y su cabeza se acomodo en un hombro.

Sonriendo ladeó la cabeza ligeramente y encontró los ojos de Bálor entrecerrados, dos preciosas rendijas celestes devolviéndole la mirada. Su cabello negro desordenado. ¿Cómo es posible que una persona sea tan hermosa?

Su cálido aliento chocó contra la sensible piel de su cuello, cómo una caricia fantasmal. Y encontró sus sentidos agudizados, sensibles por él. Sus labios subieron lentamente, erizándole los vellos cuando finalmente plantó un tierno beso contra su sien.

\- Hola mi amor.- dijo ella, su voz se escuchó pacífica a sus propios oídos. Como ella se sentía.- Gracias… Por todo.

\- Lo hiciste muy bien allá afuera, cachorro. Estoy orgulloso.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Los kudos son muy bien recibidos.   
> Deje uno cuando haya terminado.  
> Con cariño, G.


End file.
